Cobwebs
by InTheVast
Summary: Dreams can take you to places you don't want to be.


Title: Cobwebs  
Part: 1/1  
  
Pairing: Ron/Draco  
  
Rating: PG (one kiss)  
  
Author: Emileigh (blackrosesfalling@yahoo.com)  
  
Fandom: HP  
  
Disclaimer: No ownership whatsoever.  
  
Cobwebs. Ron hates the sensation of them. The sinister silken glide along his skin. He keeps walking, his legs automatically trying to stop from going numb.  
  
The trees are cold and desolate, the grass stiff and frozen beneath his feet. But finally through the trees he can see a clearing, can find a way out. And it's good because he's tired of trying to find a way out of these damn woods.  
  
As he nears the edges of the wilderness, he can see something- a small figure. on the barren ground. More cautious steps reveal that it's a boy around his age, with blond hair, and white, pallid skin.  
  
The boy is unaware of his presence, so Ron clears his throat. But the blond boy pays no attention.  
  
"Hullo?" Ron asks after a while, feeling strangely intrusive.  
  
The boy looks up, and that's when Ron sees it. The boy is covered in a fine, gossamer web, and black spiders are crawling all over him.  
  
"Get out of there!" Ron yells at him, daring a step forward, but not another.  
  
The boy smiles coldly, as an agile spider crawls down his neck. "What do you care?"  
  
"It's very dangerous." Ron warns.  
  
"I don't care." The boy shrugs, and a spider tumbles from his hair. "I like spiders."  
  
"I hate them." Ron replies, shivering as he watches them crawl all over the boy.  
  
The boy seems surprised at Ron's admission of fear. Their eyes catch, and Ron notices that they are a dark, forbidding gray color, the same as the sky above them.  
  
"Why are you afraid?" The boy asks, his voice soft. For a minute, Ron didn't think he had even said anything, that it was a whisper of the wind. But the open curiosity in the boy's eyes is the confirmation Ron needs.  
  
"I dunno. I've just always hated them. The creepy-crawly way they crawl, and. just." He shrugs helplessly. "But they're very dangerous, and you could get hurt."  
  
"Hurt." The blond boy echoes dully. "What's your name?"  
  
"Ron Weasley." He responds automatically.  
  
"Weasley." The other boy rolls the word on his tongue as if he just tasted something bad. "Do you really think I'll get hurt?"  
  
Ron nods his head vigorously.  
  
"Fine." The boy responds, and shakes the cobwebs away delicately. They both watch as the spiders scurry away. He stands up and brushes himself off, and looks expectantly at Ron.  
  
"Well?" He asks, seeming suddenly impatient to Ron. "Come here then."  
  
Ron moves closer, carefully. "Yes?" He asks.  
  
"What are you an idiot or something?"  
  
"An idiot?" Ron questioned, confused, and starting to feel the first tangents of indignation.  
  
The other boy glared at him. "Have you ever been kissed?"  
  
Ron blushes, knocked off guard. "Noo." Then as an afterthought, "Have you?"  
  
"Yes, lots of times."  
  
"Ohh." Ron replies. He can feel his face turning the same flame color as his hair.  
  
The boy rolls his eyes. "Look do you want me to show you?"  
  
"Urm sure." He watches, bewildered, as the blonde boy closes his eyes and tilts his head towards him.  
  
Is he supposed to do the same thing? Is he. The other boy is shorter then him. Smaller, and fragile in comparison to his lanky, clumsy self. The boy's eyelashes are longer though, like a girl's almost. And his eyelids are shot through with a faint, lavender web of veins, like that of a spider's web.  
  
Instinct catches hold, and he leans forward, hesitantly. His lips brushing ever so gently against the other boy's. The touch is so soft. As compelling and appalling as that of a brush of gossamer silk.  
  
He pulls away as the boy opens his eyes, and a spider crawls up his own arm. In fear, he brushes it away only to find more, crawling everywhere, all over his skin, and he can't bat them off quick enough. He looks at the boy only to find that he is covered as well, and he doesn't seem to notice Ron's struggle at all. Pretty soon the spiders are everywhere, obscuring his vision, he fights but with no avail, they are spinning webs around them, intricate webs of entrapment.  
  
With a shriek, 10-year-old Ron Weasley awakens in a cold sweat, in his own bed. As he recollects his thoughts, and tries to gain back his breath, he realizes that he doesn't remember his nightmare at all. only the sickly, sweet sensation of spiders and silk. 


End file.
